Impossible Love~
by AngelFire
Summary: Umm this is a Saria/Link fic. Early chapters are not going to be rated R err, I suck with summarys
1. Default Chapter

All right I'm new, and I don't want any flames. Anyway, here's my story it's a Saria/Link kinda thing so don't read this if you like Zelda/Link or Malon/Link. Umm I think my rating might be strong but I don't want to take any chances, there's going to be some language probably and maybe indications of sexual content but that's about it. Ok enough jibber jabber, here's my Story!  
  
  
  
Impossible Love  
  
  
  
Saria woke up in her hut at the edge of Kokiri forest early in the early morning. She lay in bed a while listening to the early birds chirp there song. She listened to the waterfall near by. Just by laying there, Saria could already tell the day was going to be hot, for the air was already thick with humidity and she could feel bubbles of sweat starting to rise from her skin. It was the hottest part of the year. The middle of summer was sweltering hot, and winter was freezing cold.  
  
Saria got out of bed and pulled on her green short shorts and tank top. She fastened a belt around her shorts walked outside. Saria's little fairy Lalena, swarmed around her head.  
  
  
  
"Saria, where are you going and without any shoes on too!" Said the little voice.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to the Sacred Forest Meadow for a little while to play my ocarina. I don't want to wake everybody up. And I needn't have shoes on my feet when it's all ready hot outside." Saria said walking out of her hut and around the corner. She climbed up some vines and in to the lost woods.  
  
  
  
Saria felt at ease here. She came regularly just to be alone or to contemplate things. But usually she played her ocarina. She loved mystical sound of her instrument. Saria ran to her favorite spot underneath a big tree, on a stump. The dewdrops drenched her bare feet making her shiver up and down, despite the hot weather. Fairy and girl ran along the forest floor chasing eachother laughing and playing. Once Saria was at her spot, she sat down breathing heavily from running around. She took out her Ocarina and started to play that mystical tune she always played. Lalena sat on Saria's shoulder panting from flying so fast. The tune soon put the glowing fairy to sleep.  
  
  
  
Saria came back to Kokiri forest after she felt like she had enough of playing. Now the forest was alive with children running all around along with their glowing fairies. But there was one person Saria did not see. Link. She looked around a little and decided to go and check if he had even gotten out of bed yet. There was something oddly strange about him, besides the fact that he didn't have a fairy. But it was something else that she couldn't quite comprehend about him. But Link was her playmate and best friend. He always would be too, though it still bothered her that she couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
  
  
Just as Saria reached the ladder to Link's hut, he came walking out with a little glowing thing behind him. A fairy, Link had gotten a fairy!  
  
  
  
"Link! You got a fairy!" Saria exclaimed excitedly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I know, and she just informed me that I have to go see the great Deku tree!"  
  
  
  
"What an honor Link! When you get back tell me what it was like! And uh watch out for Mido, he's being a real jerk today!" She then ran off. Emerald hair blazing in the sunlight. But Saria new something was up. Why did Link now have a fairy? And why was the Great Deku tree asking him to come to come to his presence? This confused Saria and she went in her house to think about it.  
  
  
  
"Lalena, what is it about Link? He's my best friend, how come I feel so different from him." Lalena stayed silent. And Saria knew that Kara knew something she wasn't letting on. "Alright Lalena what is it? You know something about him don't you? Something that I don't know."  
  
  
  
"Saria."  
  
  
  
"What is it?"  
  
  
  
"Your right, he's not like you, or any of the other Kokiri. In fact he's not Kokiri at all."  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course he's Kokiri."  
  
  
  
"Saria Link has been able to leave the forest since he was a babe. He's not Kokiri, he's . Hylian." Saria was mad. How could her own Fairy tell her that her best friend wasn't a Kokiri but in fact he's a Hylian?  
  
  
  
"What proof, do you have of this!" Calmly the fairy answered.  
  
  
  
"The boy has had no Fairy, until today, when he was summoned to the Great Deku tree. Don't you find that a little odd, and 11 years ago babe, a little baby boy, was brought to the Great Deku tree. His mother was going to die. She and the Great Deku Tree knew that there was something special about him, that's why he took him in."  
  
  
  
"Then why didn't he give him a fairy then?"  
  
  
  
"I myself am not sure, but the Great Deku knows all, so I trust his judgment on the matter." Saria sighed.  
  
  
  
"Will I loose him forever?"  
  
  
  
"No matter what trials come up, Link will always be your friend." Saria was not comforted by this. She got up and opened a chest. Inside was an Ocarina. She had two, but she never used this one. After picking it up she walked out of her hut.  
  
  
  
"Saria, where are you going?" Asked Lalena.  
  
  
  
"Link is going to leave soon. I'm sure of it. I'm going to the bridge to see him off and give this to him." Lalena didn't argue.  
  
  
  
"You cannot pass." It was one of the Kokiri guards.  
  
  
  
"Perrin, I'm only going to the bridge I promise I'm not leaving the forest." Perrin looked at her, then stepped aside.  
  
  
  
Saria waited for about hour until Link showed up. He ran not seeing her, until she spoke to him.  
  
  
  
"Your leaving for good aren't you Link?"  
  
  
  
"The Deku tree has given me a quest."  
  
  
  
"I know you're different from us. 'Tis why you are able leave the forest. Don't forget me Link. Through all the travels you might go on, all the wondering you might do, don't forget me." Saria pulled out the Ocarina. "This is for you to remember me by. If you can promise you'll come visit me."  
  
  
  
"Saria, I could never forget you." The way he said it, made her heart beat faster and her legs shake. He walked backwards for a couple of steps, as though taking all of her small body in and then ran, not looking back. Saria stood there, her green eyes looking off to the outside world. The world that she would never know.  
  
  
  
"Lalena, I feel so weird, a little sick too."  
  
  
  
"Where does it hurt?"  
  
  
  
"Right here." She pointed to her heart. 


	2. Chapter 2~

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Saria walked slowly back to her hut, when Link left. It felt weird with Link gone. Usually they would be playing tag with the other Kokiri children, or other fun games that they liked to play. She was about to walk into her hut when Mido walked next to her.  
  
  
  
"Hey Saria, where's Link?" He said mockingly. She glared at him with her big jade eyes.  
  
  
  
"Mido, why don't you go back to being the piss ant you always are and leave me be."  
  
  
  
"You know Saria, the Great Deku tree is dead. And I'll bet you that Link killed him."  
  
  
  
"How dare you say something like that! If you paid more attention to your job and not yourself then you would have realized that the Great Deku tree's health was failing even before Link went there! So don't you ever say that again!"  
  
  
  
"Saria can I ask you something?"  
  
  
  
"No. But you can leave this instant before I smack you across the head." Mido ignored her, Saria wasn't the violent type so he wasn't afraid.  
  
  
  
"What do you see in Link that makes you want to be around him all the time? And how come you don't hang around me?"  
  
  
  
"Of all the conceited questions! You know what I see in Link? I see a very kind boy who only thinks of others. You know what I see in you? I see the most pompous boy I've ever met whom only cares about his problems. I see a boy who gets jealous just because I don't hang around him and then he wonders why? Why doesn't Saria like him? Well I believe I just gave the answers as to why Saria doesn't like him. So if you'll kindly remove yourself from my sight, then I might not loose my patience."  
  
"I think your bluffing."  
  
Saria raised her hand and smacked him across the head as hard as she could, he was so dazed by the blow he just sort of stood there. Saria pushed him out of her way and walked into her hut, closing the door behind her. She sat on her bed arms crossed.  
  
"Saria… that was interesting. I think Mido deserved that smack. And I think he deserves another one. But don't do right now. You're so angry you might actually nock him out."  
  
"I don't care. I wish I had knocked him out. He's probably still outside trying to figure out what he did wrong to upset me so. Oh Lilena, I can't stand it when he makes fun of Link, and when he said that Link killed the Great Deku tree… oh I should have smacked him right there."  
  
"Oh, did you know that Navi is Links fairy?"  
  
"Oh really!?" Saria new that Lilena was friends with Navi, she also new that Navi was one of the great Deku Tree's most powerful and wise (not to mention beautiful) Fairies. Lilena and Navi were both very powerful. More powerful than the other Kokiri children's fairies. "When did you find this out?'  
  
"Well when you and Link were talking on the bridge I noticed her unmistakable blue glow. And immediately knew it was Navi. We talked for a little bit."  
  
"What did you say to each other?"  
  
"Ahhh, I new you would ask that. But Saria I cannot tell you. Not yet anyway."  
  
"Oh please Lil, tell me! I won't tell a sole! You know that."  
  
"I'll only say it's about you… and Link."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"Now if I told you then you would know. Wouldn't you?" Saria sighed. "Just wait, you will find out, I'm not sure when, but you will find out."  
  
The next day Saria woke feeling depressed. No Link to play with, no Link to talk with, no Link to play pranks on Mido with. Yes, today would be a very dull and boring day. Lilena was beside herself, trying to cheer Saria up. She knew what was wrong, but she wanted to here what Saria would say.  
  
"Saria what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh Lil don't pretend that you don't know what's wrong." Still Saria continued speaking. "I wish I could leave the forest, I wish I could come and go as I please, as Link does. And oh I miss him so Lilena. I want to play with him and have fun like we used to." Saria sounded like a little girl pleading for a toy she couldn't have. Lilena wanted to comfort Saria so bad.  
  
"You would leave the forest even if it meant you wouldn't live eternally as a child?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Lilena hated herself at that moment. Saria's intuition was incredible, and she was very clever.  
  
"I'm just asking if you would give up eternal life as a child to see the world? I mean the Kokiri live so much longer then normal Hylians."  
  
"Are you insinuating that if I left then I would grow up like a regular Hylian?"  
  
"I never said that." Saria was quiet which meant she was thinking. Oh how could I have been so stupid! "Saria it won't work. There have been Kokiri who have tried." Lilena felt horrible about lying to her best friend, but the lie rolled off her tongue easily. Lilena knew that Saria couldn't leave the forest. Not yet anyway. It wasn't time. The truth was any Kokiri could leave the forest.  
  
The whole myth of dying if you stepped a toenail out of Kokiri Forest wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.  
  
If you stepped out of Kokiri forest and you were a Kokiri, then you would eventually die. So in other words you wouldn't have eternal youth. None of the Kokiri children knew this. Not Mido, not Saria, not even the No it All Brothers knew about it. Only the fairies and the Great Deku tree new about his.  
  
Lilena new that Saria was till thinking about it.  
  
"Lilena?"  
  
"Yes Saria?"  
  
"The one thing I wish most in the world is that I could be with Link… forever."  
  
It was a couple hours later, and Saria was bored out of her mind. Outside there was the voices and screams of delight from the children as they played games. But Saria lay in bed reading a book.  
  
"Saria go out and play with the others. I'm bored out of my mind."  
  
"But it's so hot! … It's not the same…"  
  
"Saria you've played in hotter weather than this. And of course it's not the same. Link isn't there. Come on let's go play!" Saria put down her book and walked out of her hut.  
  
On the way to the kid's game of tag, Saria saw the tree house that Link lived in. She sighed, but Lilena hurried her along.  
  
"Hey Saria wanna play!?" Asked Dyanna. Her twin Ryanna motioned for her to come over.  
  
"Sure!" Saria said acting as happy as she could.  
  
"You better watch out! Ryan's it!" Yelled Dyanna.  
  
The Kokiri played all afternoon. Playing tag, or swimming in the little pond. Saria had to admit she was having fun, though it still wasn't the same without Link.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
The next day Saria was up early again. She went to the Sacred Forest Meadow and stayed there for quite awhile playing her mystical song.  
  
She was interrupted by Lilena.  
  
  
  
"Uh, Saria… Saria!"  
  
"Goddesses what is it Lilena?!" Lilena took didn't say anything she just pointed with her little hand. It was Link. He stood there a ray of sunlight flattering his golden hair. His eyes were piercing right through her with his sapphire eyes.  
  
"Link!" Saria stayed rooted to the stump she was sitting on, not able to move. He ran over to her.  
  
"Saria, it's good to see you!"  
  
"Oh Link it's so weird you not being here. How is the outside world?"  
  
"It's wonderful. Though I couldn't call anything else but here home."  
  
"I do wish I could see it." Link didn't say anything about this. He new it was impossible. "Have you come to stay?"  
  
"No, I'm not yet finished with my quest. I have met Princess Zelda though." Saria was taken aback how his eyes lit up when he said her name. It made her jealous and yet she didn't know why.  
  
"That's great Link. Do come and play your Ocarina with me." He sat down next to her and played the song she played. They had fun laughing about the different tunes they made. It was very funny when Link played a sour note and then said it sounded like Mido when he forgets to brush his hair once every hour.  
  
To soon their time was up. Link said he had to be leaving and then walked off. Saria almost wept this time when he left, so she stayed where she was until he was totally out of sight.  
  
"Oh Lilena what is wrong with me? I'm near tears all because Link is leaving. Of course he'll be back right? I just don't understand why I feel so weird with him. Like I'm nervous or something." Lilena knew, and she knew all too clearly.  
  
"Come on Saria, let's get back to Kokiri Forest."  
  
  
  
Umm theirs more to come and the reason why I rated it R is because in later chapters, theirs going to be some violence (I think), Cursing and maybe some sexual content, but only a little of that. 


	3. Chapter 3/4

Chapter 3  
  
::Ok I got two chapters on this. And chapter four is extra long!::  
  
  
  
Saria never saw Link again. Not for seven years. For Link of course, time flew by fast, but for everybody else in Hyrule those seven years went by as they should have gone. Saria was desperately lonely those seven years. Link didn't visit her at all and she wondered why. Lilena told Saria to be patient that he would return eventually but after five years of waiting, she gave up hope. Thinking he had either forgotten about her or he was dead.  
  
In those seven years Hyrule took a nasty turn from good to evil. Things lurked about. Evil things. Making most of Hyrule flee to their houses and only come out in dire situations. Saria kept her wits about her and when Mido fled into the forest, Saria comforted all the Kokiri. Until one day she didn't return. She went into the lost woods and never came out again. All the Kokiri stayed inside when she didn't return afraid of the evil things outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saria had been captured one day when coming to the Forest Temple.  
  
She didn't fight him, he was too strong. She was kept in the forest temple for one year. When she had almost given up hope she heard a song in her head and then a voice.  
  
"Saria where are you? Are you alright this is Link." Saria took out her hidden Ocarina and played back the melody that she heard in her head then answered.  
  
"Link? Oh goddesses Link! Where are you? I'm in trouble."  
  
"What do you mean in trouble where are you?"  
  
"In the forest temple. I'm being guarded by a black horseman."  
  
"I'm not my way."  
  
"Link be careful."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link hurried along the forest floor along with his fairy Navi. The maze of the lost woods was still fresh in his mind. He ran with all that was in him. Finally came to the Labyrinth, which led to the forest temple. He was surprised to see (and a little dismayed) that every corner was guarded by a giant walking pig. These huge beasts were not that hard to overcome. With one shot of his hook shot they would fall to the ground dead.  
  
Finally he found the entrance to the Forest Temple.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saria in the mean time was thinking and worrying. She was happy that Link hadn't forgotten about her, and he wasn't dead. Though she did worry about his journey to the forest temple. But Saria still had the image of a twelve-year-old her head. She hadn't thought of him growing up and hadn't noticed the deeper voice on the Ocarina. She was desperately afraid for him.  
  
It had been three days since Saria had gotten the message from Link. On the fourth day she felt an evil presence sort of disappear she found that the room she was kept in break and she new she could get out. But she did not. Saria waited for Link to come to her, as he would appear in moments if he had succeeded.  
  
Saria fingered the medallion around her neck. The forest medallion. It seemed to glow brightly now, though she did not understand what this meant.  
  
"Saria, look at your medallion." Said Lilena.  
  
"Yes I know. It started to grow bright like that when I felt that evil presence leave the temple."  
  
"Do you not know what that means?"  
  
"Am I supposed to?"  
  
"It means you're the true sage for the Forest temple. Meaning you have a responsibility to look out for it." Saria looked down at her medallion.  
  
"I will look out for it. With all that's in me."  
  
All the sudden a bright light came in from the room. It was Link. Saria had a double take when she saw him. He was tall and muscular, and terribly hansom. His eyes were still that sapphire blue and Saria found herself blushing under his gaze.  
  
Link was also a little surprised, he had forgotten that Saria was a Kokiri and they remain in a child's body their whole life.  
  
"So you have finally returned, Link."  
  
"I have."  
  
"Your quest is not yet over though is it?"  
  
"I wish it were but no. Hyrule is in trouble. I must save it."  
  
"Though I cannot leave this forest I will help you with this quest. Take my medallion. It shall aid you in your journey."  
  
"I will take it, and I thank you."  
  
"If there is anything else you need, come to me and I will see what I can do to help you."  
  
"I will. You have always been my best friend Saria, and you always will be." Their eyes met. Green against blue. And an invisible passion flowed between them. Link broke the silence.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Good bye Link." Her words were just above a whisper, and in just a second a blinding light took over the room. Then Link was gone.  
  
Saria knelt down on her knees and shed silent tears.  
  
"Lil what is wrong with me?" Saria said, whipping off a tear with a finger, rather angry and agitated at herself for crying over Link.  
  
"Oh Saria, that is not for me to tell you. You must figure that out on your own."  
  
"I'm in love with him aren't I?"  
  
"That's for you to decide."  
  
"Then I am in love with Link. But he could never love me. Not like this."  
  
"Do not underestimate people, Saria." Saria found this subject painful, and wished that she hadn't asked, as the realization that she was in love was hard.  
  
"Come on Lil. Let's go home. I'm tired of being at this temple."  
  
"Yes, as am I."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
(Guys you may not like this chapter very much and if you read on you might figure out why()  
  
And so the great battle of Ganon was fought. The sages of the temples aided him, giving their medallions to Link making him stronger than ever. They helped him fight Ganon and so the evil in Hyrule melted away. The land was again fertile and rich and the rebuilding of the castle and market town took place. Always Saria remained in the boundaries of the forest, helping out from there. But she was not happy. Of course it gave her joy to see her people laugh and play again. But her heart ached to be with Link always. To see outside of the forest. She would look long and hard at the tunnel that held the outside world. Sometimes she thought about stepping outside and getting to see the world, just for once, only a couple of steps and she would be out of the forest, but fear held her feet back. Until one day she could not stand it any longer.  
  
"Lilena I have to get out." The fairy turned to Saria and looked at her intently.  
  
"What do you mean 'out'?"  
  
"I mean out of the forest."  
  
"Saria…"  
  
"I feel like I'm being closed in. And it's not just my body but my soul! Look at me! I'm 17 years of age and I'm in a 10-year-olds body with the wisdom of a 90-year-old. I feel like walls are slowly closing in on me and I'm going mad. I am not happy."  
  
"You are when Link is around." Lilena said solemnly.  
  
"That's because the walls seem distant when he is around. I can breath I feel alive. I can not just feel, but hear my heart pound when he draws near to me. The forest seems larger and taller. I can't explain it. Though since he left for another adventure those walls are slowly closing in on me, suffocating me. Slowly, so it is as if they want it to be long excruciating annoyance and pain. I feel trapped as if I was in a cage. I feel like I did when Phantom Ganon captured me."  
  
Lilena sighed. She new it was time, she new Saria was ready.  
  
"Then you shall be free of your cage. Tonight we shall leave the forest. But you must not tell a soul. Nobody is to know and you will soon figure out why."  
  
"Lilena what do you mean? I can leave the forest? Why now? Why can I all the sudden leave now?"  
  
"Saria you have always been able to leave the forest."  
  
"But I will die!"  
  
"You shan't die Saria. But you will loose your immortality."  
  
"I care not of how long my life is. I only care that I am free from this forest. I can come back though right?"  
  
"You may come back, but not under the name of Saria. Now no more questions, I suggest that you sleep this afternoon. I will wake you when the time comes. Now sleep."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Saria, it is time quickly wake up." Saria was already partly awake and she wasted no time. She crawled out of her bed and went over to get a hooded cloak and a nap sack that had some food and provisions to get her to the Hyrule Market. The green cloak hid her face and almost touched the ground. Saria then put on some green gloves that went all the way up to her elbow. (Err think biker gloves because I'm having a hard time describing these things(-Author) She put a couple of rupees in her pocket, and last she got a necklace with a small but very beautiful seashell on it. Link had given it to her, saying he found it at the bottom of Lake Hylia. She fastened it round her neck and then walked out of her hut door. The night was black and all the Kokiri were asleep. Still Lilena told her to be quiet. So Saria stealthily walked to the edge of the forest and then to the bridge. Saria then walked to the edge of the bridge. She could only see blackness on the other side.  
  
"Do not worry. You shall not die. But remember, your immortality will be no more when you step into Hyrule field."  
  
"I understand. And I'm ready." Saria walked bravely into the wooden tunnel eyes shut, waiting to drop dead any moment, but she did not. She felt the moon shine on her face and opened her eyes.  
  
"I've done it. I am now out of the forest. And I feel great! Saria ran to the edge of the wood and looked apon the open field. "It's beautiful!" Saria smiled a smile she had only shown to Link. The walls seemed to creep away slowly unsuffocating her. Lilena was thrilled to see her so happy.  
  
"Saria maybe you have not notest, but you seem taller and you would not notice this, but your face looks for like a lady. And I do believe that you have started to grow something else too." Lilena smiled at Saria and then giggled. Saria in her own amazement noticed that she did feel taller and she noticed the small bumps on her chest. Her hair seemed about tow inches longer too.  
  
"What is happening to me?" Saria wasn't sure if she should feel afraid or glad.  
  
"You have just turned 13. Or your body has the resemblance of one. From now and until this time next week you will grow to a 17-year-old and then your body will age like the rest of the Hylians. By next week you shall look like a young woman. Every night until next week your body will grow a year."  
  
"Oh thank goddesses! I'm going to grow up!"  
  
"Yes but we must reach the Hyrulian market as soon as possible. We can get to Lon Lon Ranch by about seven, stay and catch up on sleep, rent a horse and be in the Market by the next day at noon. If we hurry."  
  
"Well I'm ready to walk."  
  
And so they headed out. Saria walked from two in the morning to six. She though she would fall from exhaustion, by the time she reached the Ranch.  
  
The girl Malon let her sleep for free when she heard she was traveling alone from the forest. She also lowered the price for the rent of the horse.  
  
Saria slept until noon when Lilena woke her up.  
  
"Oh Lil I'm so tired! Please let me sleep some more."  
  
"I never said this was going to be east did I?" Saria chose to ignore her and got up.  
  
"Look at it this way, you're 13 and a half. Tonight your going to be 14."  
  
"Oh shut up Lil." Saria said not in the mood for this teasing at all.  
  
Saria found riding quite easy and it was less strenuous for her. Though after about three hours of riding her legs and butt were cramping horribly. She figured this was a good time to take a rest and eat. But Lil wouldn't let her eat for long. As soon as Saria was finished eating Lil told her it was time to go.  
  
"What's your rush Lil?"  
  
"I'm sorry Saria. But we need to get there soon. I want to get you used to being a grown up before the ball."  
  
"The ball? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well in Links return Zelda is hosting a ball. And there are still things you must no about being grown up."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well one of them you will probably find out tonight. But I'm not saying anything." Saria sighed and got on her horse. It would be tonight that she would start something all girls start at some point in their lives. And indeed she did. Making her night restless with cramps and not to mention the soreness of riding a horse all day. When she finally did have a fitful sleep she was awakened two hours later by Lil.  
  
Saria grumbled and ate some cold biscuits. Then started on her way. This time the ride was much more hell. Soreness, the annoyance of 'starting' and she had no corset to wear. Her breasts had grown and now her green shorts were riding up her butt.  
  
But Saria was also growing in Beauty. Her hair was growing a couple inches each night and it remained that beautiful jade green color.  
  
Lilena felt sorry for her companion and decided it best to stay silent, as she was very moody. By 11:00 Saria saw the drawbridge to the Hylian Market. It would only be one hour from this hill. Surged with curiosity, she urged her valiant stead on.  
  
Seeing as Saria was in a better mood Lilena asked her a question.  
  
"So Saria what is the first thing you're going to do when you get to the market?  
  
"Get new clothes." Was her reply, Lilena chuckled to herself that was what she thought Saria would say.  
  
At the drawbridge Saria dismounted off her horse and walked it into the Market Square.  
  
The whole town was bustling about everyone was either in Hyrule because of business, shopping, or just to sight see. Saria saw a stable where she was to put her horse so that it could be rode back to Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
"Lilena I think I will go pay a visit to Zelda." Forgetting about getting new clothes. Lilena agreed that they should go see Zelda.  
  
They walked to the gate, which led to the castle.  
  
"Halt! Who goes there?" Asked a guard.  
  
"Somebody you need not trifle with. The sage of the forest, Saria." Said Lilena.  
  
"Can the Sage not speak?" The way he said Sage made Saria angry, "Besides you cannot be the Sage of the forest you are a Kokiri. I do not believe you." Saria took off the hood of her cloak.  
  
"Believe what you like, I am Saria."  
  
"Prove it." Saria was quite annoyed.  
  
"Listen, if you don't let me through you will regret it. I'm tired, I'm cranky, you do not want to get on my bad side."  
  
"Listen you little wench I had my orders, and that was not to let anybody through unless they are family, sage, or Link."  
  
"Well then obey your orders and let me pass! I am Saria Sage of the forest. Why don't you escort me in the castle and then I will prove that I am a Sage. The princess will certainly know it's me."  
  
"What seems to be the problem here?" Asked a voice. Saria looked across the gate and saw Zelda.  
  
"This girl thinks she is Saria Sage of the Forest." Said the guard in a mock tone.  
  
"Saria? Is it you?"  
  
"It is me Zelda."  
  
"Then what the hell are you waiting for? Let her in!"  
  
"But, but…" Stammered the guard. Zelda gave him a menacing look. He nodded and then, with the help of another guard opened the gate. Saria walked though, head held high.  
  
"Saria how is it you are here?"  
  
"I will tell you when we get inside."  
  
Inside the castle Saria, with the help of Lilena, told Zelda and the King and Queen about how she was able to leave the forest. They all swore that they would not breathe a word to anyone. The guard outside had to be sworn to secrecy that he would not tell a soul Saria Sage of the Forest Temple was in the city.  
  
Saria was told she could stay in the castle for as long as she liked. Zelda gave her a couple of dresses she could wear, until she left.  
  
By the time Saria's body was caught up to 15 she had stopped most of her growing. But her beauty improved still.  
  
A week after Saria left the forest and three days until the ball, Saria looked at herself for the first time. She had told Lilena that she wanted to be surprised how she looked. And so Saria refrained from looking at a mirror the best she could.  
  
Zelda blind folded her and sat her in front of a mirror.  
  
"Ok, ready?" Asked Zelda.  
  
"Yes, Yes take off the blind fold." Zelda took it off and Saria looked at herself for the first time as a woman.  
  
She knew she was beautiful, and was rather afraid at first but then a realization hit her. Link. Link was that realization. Now it was possible that he could fall in love with her. Impossible Love was now possible, and Saria smiled to herself. Her hair was still Jade Green but longer. Her eyes were a deep jade and her skin was the color of Ivory. Her breasts were full sized maybe even bigger than Zelda's.  
  
"You have finally become a woman." Whispered Lilena in her ear. Saria smiled even wider. There was a moment of silence, as Saria checked herself in the mirror. Finally Zelda said  
  
"I think I'll go to bed now. See you in the morning Saria."  
  
"Good night Zelda."  
  
Saria got up and shut the door locking it. She then climbed into bed. But she could not sleep. She was to excited. She wanted desperately to see Link. Lilena was sleeping soundly. Saria got out of her bed and walked to her balcony.  
  
The air was warm and fresh something compelled her to get out of the castle. It was the dead of night, nobody would notice if she left. Saria took off her slippers and climbed down the vine, when she was about half way down, she slipped and fell all the way down to the ground. She waited for the ground to hit. Waited for the sound of cracking bones, but she hadn't realized the mote was right below her balcony. She expected any moment to fall flat on her back, and was most surprised and relieved to find she had fallen in the mote.  
  
The water felt good on her skin and she found she missed bathing under the sun in her old green shorts and shirt. Saria looked around. The guards were over 300 yards away. They wouldn't notice her, unless they came to the more. And so right then and there Saria stripped herself of her nightgown. The light silk gown was thrown off with ease.  
  
The water on her naked skin felt good and it seemed to calm her senses.  
  
Little did she know someone was watching her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link rode to the gate late three days before the surprise ball. The guard let him in, saluting and told one of the other guards to take Epona to the castle stables.  
  
Link walked to on the path that led to the castle, remembering as a boy how he had to dodge the guards and climb a vine and swim across the mote.  
  
Before walking into the castle, Link decided to take a walk around the mote. He was a little sore from riding and needed to stretch out his legs walking along the perimeter of the mote Link noticed a splash behind him and a flicker of green. He ran over to a bush and crouched behind it, carefully taking an arrow out of his quiver, he aimed it at the splash and was taken aback by what he saw. It was a girl. The moonlight shown on her. All he could see was her back, but her hair was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Her body was slim and the color of Ivory. He truly thought that she was a siren, until he saw her feet fly up in the air. When she surfaced he saw a glimmer at her neck. The moonlight outlined her whole body making her look like a goddess, the moon made the thing at her neck glimmer and looking as closely as he could he saw it was a seashell.  
  
Not thinking he let loose of the arrow. It flew straight, and almost hit the girl. She ducked so that only her head was above water. Link not knowing what to do got up and ran from the bush to the front of the castle. There the guards granted him permission to enter. He made his way to the room that Princess Zelda always had prepared for him. Inside he laid in his bed, thinking about the mysterious girl in the mote. 


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Saria saw the arrow whiz by. It hadn't been close to hitting her, but had defiantly scared her. She swam over to the mote wall and took her nightgown into the water where she put it on. Saria stared the climb back up. She was a little afraid that another arrow would come flying by. She climbed at fast as she dared, with wet hands and feet. Though climbing came naturally to her, as she had to climb up the vine wall that led to the Lost Woods.  
  
Saria made it to the top and to her relief alive. On the balcony she looked out to see of she saw anybody. But it was only the guards doing their shifts. Saria slipped behind the thin, silk, blue curtain that led from her balcony to her room. She walked over to her closet and pulled off her nightgown. Her body was dripping wet. She took her long jade hair and squeezed some of the water out.  
  
In the closet she found another nightgown. Despite her dripping body she pulled it on over her head. She then walked over to her bed and slipped on a silk robe. Saria then crawled into bed to think about what had just happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link ran from the bush. He wasn't sure what do to at that moment. And he wasn't even sure why he ran. But there was something about that girl. She looked familiar for some reason. Though he couldn't place her with anybody. He couldn't think of anybody he knew that beautiful. He wondered if she would be at the ball. Surely she couldn't have gotten into the castle without the guards knowing. But Link didn't care how she got in, or what she was. He was going to find the Maiden of the Mote. Her beauty surpassed any girl he had ever seen. And he swore to himself he would find her.  
  
But Link was unsuccessful in finding the Maiden of the Mote. He searched for a girl that was under the same roof as him for three days. He asked men if they had seen a woman of surpassing beauty, Some said they had seen a girl of about 14 or 15 about a week ago, and she was very beautiful. But Link wasn't looking for a 14 or 15 year old. The girl must have been 17 or 18 at least. He searched everywhere in Hyrule market for her. And Navi was no help. In fact Navi wasn't any help at all. She just said, "Well maybe she will turn up." Link was rather irritated at this. He had been searching for two days and he had yet to find her. It was the night before Links surprise party. This night he dined with the King and Queen. He finally decided to inquire about the girl.  
  
"My King. I must ask a very impertinent question." The King motioned with his hand to continue. "The night I came home I was walking along the palace mote and I saw a slashing movement in from behind me. I got behind a bush and looked at where I thought the splash was coming from." He left out the part about the bow and arrow. "And when I looked I saw a girl of such beauty I could not even imagine. She had beautiful green hair. And the body of a goddess, as she was naked." Link felt himself blush, as Zelda gasped. She quickly calmed herself, though she was very jittery for the rest of dinner. Link continued. "I wanted to pull my eyes away. But something about her made me continue to study her face. She looked a little like somebody I know. Though I can't place the face, as I know no one with such beauty! Whence she surfaced I saw the moon outline her body, and on it I saw a seashell shaped necklace. I am sure that there are many seashell necklaces but this one looks like the  
size and shape of the one I gave Saria. I am so confused by this riddle. I have been searching for this mystery girl for the past two days. I need your help. Are you housing any woman of the description I speak of?"  
  
Zelda seemed to be having a fit with her dress. She looked pleadingly into her father's eyes. Link could not know about Saria. Not yet. To her relief he said  
  
"I'm sorry Link I house no such beauty but my own daughter." He lied. And Zelda could not believe it. She could not believe that her father just lied. Zelda stopped fiddling with her dress and sighed.  
  
"Father, might I be excused?"  
  
"You have my leave to go." Zelda got up and curtsied. She almost ran from the table, but caught herself from doing so.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Saria sat in her bedroom. She wished she could go down to dine with the royal family. But Link was downstairs and she and Zelda decided it was best that he not see Saria until the ball. So Saria and Lilena ate up in Saria's Quarters.  
  
Saria had already gotten dressed for bed. Lilena looked upon Saria. And giggled.  
  
"Saria you should look at yourself." Lilena was laughing now.  
  
"What?! What's so funny lil?"  
  
"You are! I've never seen you look like this. Your eyes are dilated. And you seem to be smiling for no reason. Ah, young love." Saria rolled her eyes. But she continued to smile to herself. Saria looked off at the horizon. The sky was painted purple, orange, pink, white and blue. The sunset was beautiful. The wind blew softly into Saria's bedroom. She breathed it in, then exhaled slowly. The air carried something in it, which did not smell right.  
  
"Lil, can you sense something in the air?"  
  
"Saria you're the sage of the Forest. I cannot detect anything so small, as the wind. In what direction is it Saria?"  
  
"It comes from the Kokiri Woods."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it unless the you get more of these uneasy winds."  
  
"You right. I will not worry about it right now, but I do wish to study the wind for a bit."  
  
Saria got up. She was in a pure white nightgown, and a pure white robe. Her feet were bare, and her hair was held loosely in a bun. The wind continued, and seemed to grow stronger. She walked out into her balcony. The wind whipped her nightgown and robe. The bun in her hair was soon out and flying in all directions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After dining with the King Link went outside. He sighed and kicked the dirt thinking. He could not get the woman from the mote out of his mind. It was coming to the point where he would think of her constantly. He replayed everything in his head. Every intricate detail about her body. She had the most beautiful and perfect body. Pale the color of ivory. And smooth. Even from a distance he could see her smooth skin and the moon had reflected off of it. Her face was the face a goddess. Long, flowing, jade hair, he had longed to touch it. It seemed it would be like silk to his touch. The features on her face were soft and fair. He had looked into her eyes and saw them a deep green. He wished to look upon that face again, and replaying her image in his head made him wish even more for her face.  
  
Link wasn't sure where he was going. He decided to take a walk around the castle. Maybe he would see the Maiden of the Mote again. He walked slowly on the dirt path following the mote.  
  
As he walked he looked around for the girl. He prayed to the goddesses that she would appear and his riddle could be answered. Then he saw her. In the balcony above, he noticed right where he had seen her a couple nights before. This time she really did look like a goddess. That green hair was flowing in the wind. The sunset made it look even more beautiful putting color in her hair. She was in nothing but a nightgown and a robe. Both pure white. Her eyes were closed as if in meditation, her arms open as if embracing the wind. His eyes were transfixed on her. And then he saw it. The shell necklace. With his keen sight he could tell it looked a lot like Saria's.  
  
Link finally got his wits together.  
  
"My fair lady!" He yelled. He wondered if it had been lost in the wind. But he saw her head look down from her balcony. She stared wide-eyed from her perch. The wind died down, and her robes stopped flipping wildly around. Then she stumbled off backwards into the castle.  
  
"No! My lady I meant no harm. Please come back out!" he waited but she did not reappear. After waiting a couple of minutes Link ran off to the front door of the castle almost running into guards. He ran all the way the Zelda's courtyard. There she was looking out her window.  
  
"I have seen her!" Zelda was startled. "I have seen the girl from the mote! And she is beautiful to behold. She's like a goddess!"  
  
"Link stop your rambling. There are no goddesses here. You should know that Link." Zelda was trying to play innocent. Acting like she new nothing.  
  
"No Zelda I swear I found the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! Her hair and then her eyes and oh her body!"  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you think she's here?"  
  
"Well yeah! I swear I've seen her. Don't try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Who is she? I have to know!"  
  
"Link... go to bed. There is nobody here. Nobody of the description you talk of. And Link don't go looking for this girl you see."  
  
Link sighed. "Yes I suppose I will retire early. Goodnight Zel."  
  
"Goodnight Link." Link walked out of the courtyard. Zelda seemed to be telling the truth. Maybe his eyes were deceiving him. But it would have been two times now that they have done that. Link was confused and wished for answers. He went to his quarters to think things over in his head. Somewhere in his thinking he fell asleep. He dreamed of Saria and then dreamed of the Girl. He realized that they were very much the same in his dream. Was it possible that the Maiden was Saria? Even in his dream he pushed that thought from his mind. It was impossible... wasn't it?  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Saria had dreams too. Only her dreams were filled with nightmares of the Kokiri Forest. The first dream she had was of Link and her. He was so handsome and then later it seemed to shift to the Kokiri Forest. There were cries of anguish and pain from her people. In it she could see her whole village go under fire and arrows. She saw the blood of her people spread on the forest floor. She saw the boys being taken by the hair then being stabbed mercilessly, while the girl's were being herded to one side of the family.  
  
Saria was haunted with these images all night. Tossing and turning, sometimes crying out. Until finally she woke. Up. Her bed was wet with sweat. As was her brow. Saria tired to control her breath but the dreams had haunted her so. Lilena was by her side, silent. Letting Saria catch her breath. At last she said,  
  
"You have been tossing and turning all night. In your dream you cried out for help. I did not wake you."  
  
"Oh Lil it was horrible. An army was taking over the Kokiri Forest. They were severing body parts off all the boys and killing them. And they herded all the girls to one side of the forest. They were burning houses with Kokiri still in them. Is this a foreshadowing? Must I return to the Kokiri?"  
  
"I will not counsel you. You must do what you think is right."  
  
"I would stay except for the warning in my heart."  
  
"Then you will go back?"  
  
"I will. But not until the ball is over. I do not believe that this has happened yet. I should ask the King to send out his spies to the Kokiri Forest, to tell what might be stirring."  
  
"I think that is wise Saria."  
  
"I also think that the sages should connect with there patrons. I with the trees and wind, Ruto with water, Darunia with fire and so on."  
  
"Yes, I shall deliver the message to them all. You go tell the King of your foreboding."  
  
"Thank you Lilena." With that the fairy flew out of the balcony window. Saria lay back down in her bed and fell back asleep until 11:00, when she was awoken buy Zelda.  
  
"Saria, wake up!" Zelda's voice was excited. "We have to go find you a dress to wear for the ball! It's in exactly eight hours!" Saria grumbled.  
  
"Zelda can we do this in an hour or so. I didn't sleep well last night."  
  
"Oh come on! Get your lazy self out of bed. The sun is shining and the breeze is soft and smells of the garden. It's a mild day outside." It was then that Saria remembered her dream.  
  
"Zelda I must speak with your father!"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I had a dream last night that the Kokiri were under attack. All the boys were being killed and the girls herded to one side of the forest. Lilena has already flown to find the sages and ask them to get in touch with their patrons. And I must ask you to ask your father if he will send his spies to the edge of the Kokiri Forest. His best ones." Saria saw the way Zelda's face changed when she said this. Saria knew that Zelda was madly in love with one of the Kings best spies. They had sneaked out together before. Saria remembered when Zelda told her this. She remembered the spy's name was Erin.  
  
"Then I will tell my father to do what you ask."  
  
"Zel..."  
  
"I know what danger I might be putting him in." She said referring to Erin. "I know my father will choose him as one of the spies. When you are dressed come meet me in the dining hall. Link has gone off to find his Mystery girl."  
  
Zelda gave a smile and then left the room. But Saria knew that Zelda was hurting. She had seen her sky blue eyes go cold when Saria told her about the spies. She saw how they had seemed to go gray all the sudden.  
  
Saria sighed and walked over to her wardrobe. She picked out a yellow short sleeved dress that had little puffed sleeves. After getting dressed Saria brushed her long green hair and then wound it up into a loose bun. She then walked out of her room to meet Saria in the dining hall.  
  
All day Saria and Zelda were out in the market. Many merchants were around in Hyrule this time of year. Selling silk, velvet, or any kind of material one could think of. I  
  
It was 5:00 when they returned to the palace, and both had to get ready.  
  
"Impa will come in and help you dress. I trust you can bathe yourself." Said Zelda with a smile. She walked off towards her room.  
  
"Just yell for me when you need me. I'll be outside your room." Said Impa.  
  
"Thank you. But what about the Princess?"  
  
"I'm not her only hand Maiden."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well I'll yell for you when I'm out."  
  
It was a long process, getting ready for a ball. Bathing and then dressing, then doing hair and adding just some color to the face. The corset around Saria was very tight. But when the whole thing was done. Saria looked indeed, Like a goddess.  
  
Her dress was a fabric called illsoph (I made that word up ) It was a very precious fabric to the Hyrulians. It was gold, but felt like silk, it looked heavy to wear but really it was light wait. The golden gown flared out at the bottom and in the middle it fit her perfectly, showing off her sleek figure. The dress had sleeves that lay daintily off her shoulder. Saria had pure silk, white gloves on that went a little passed her elbow. The dress had a pure white pleat that had little golden flowers embedded in it. Saria's favorite feature about the dress was that it had a long flowing train in the back.  
  
Saria's hair was done up in a loose braided bun, with little green ringlets around it. Golden flowers were put into her hair. A gold sort of eye shadow was added to her green eyes and hints of that same eye shadow were seen about her face. Her lips had a moisturizer on them, which added a luscious and fuller look.  
  
"Oh Saria you look beautiful."  
  
"You look fine yourself, Princess." Zelda did look very beautiful in her long white dress. The sleeves were long and extended down to her knees, with the shortest part coming just above her wrist. Zelda had a thin royal blue sash around her waste that extended down to the floor. Zelda's hair was down but many strands were curled or braided. The braided strands were intertwined with gold and a blue material and a gold tiara sat atop Zelda's head. A pearl choker was at her neck and pearl earrings in her ears.  
  
"Here I want you to wear these." Zelda held out a golden choker with one single pearl on the end. She also had earrings made of pearls.  
  
"Thank you Zelda. I couldn't have done any of this without you." There was silence in the room. It wasn't time to go to the Market where the party was. All day people had been decorating the Market. The king suggested that Link go look for the mystery girl somewhere besides Hyrule Market Town. The draw bridge would be up by the time that Link came so he would have to get to the castle his secret way that only the Royal family and link new about. Once Link was in the castle he would be urged by Impa to get into some very nice clothes on and go to Market. Impa would say no more on the subject.  
  
Saria broke the silence. "Has the King sent out the spies yet?"  
  
"Yes. He did as soon as I told him."  
  
"Zelda I'm Sorry."  
  
"Better to be safe than sorry, Saria."  
  
"Beg your pardon Princess but I think you should be getting down to the Market." Said Impa.  
  
"Yes Impa. Go summon the guard to get the carriage ready."  
  
Saria stepped into the carriage. There was a fluttery feeling around her heart. This was it. This was it. The night when she would show herself to Link. But much more would happen. Yes much more than she had expected. 


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Saria stepped out of the carriage carefully, with the help of her escort. She looked at the market. The workmen had done a lot sense the two hours that Zelda and Saria had been to Market. Children dressed in there small gowns and suits were running around. Woman stood about with their fans flirting with men or gossiping with other woman. Them men flirted with the other girls, deciding on which girl they would like to dance with. The older men were at the drink table guzzling down drinks and talking with other men. The whole Market had bright colors all around. Whether it was the people in their brightly colored gowns or it was the decorations. And such decorations had been for this occasion. There were tables set up around the premises of the market for the people to sit at. And a long table was at the corner for the Royal family, Sages, and other high-class men.  
  
"Come Saria, you go first. I'm supposed to make a grand entrance." Said Zelda.  
  
Saria walked into the Market and immediately people started staring. She could here the talk die down but a little. She could feel the glances of men as she walked over to the table. One little girl ran up to her and said, "There was a boy looking for you. He looked very handsome and he couldn't find you." Saria smiled down at the child and replied,  
  
"Thanks you for the information. I will keep my eyes open for him." The little girl smiled and ran off. Saria walked the rest of the way to the table and sat down. All the sages were there but Saria was not supposed to sit with the sages, so as not to have Link already suspect who she was.  
  
A trumpet sounded and the people quieted. Zelda walked in with her head held high. Acknowledging people, as the people bowed. She walked over to the table. Everybody was so get up and bow to there Princess. Once everybody bowed or curtseyed. The King and Queen, who had remained seated, stood up and in return Zelda curtseyed to her mother and father. Zelda turned around, to give her speech.  
  
"My people! Tonight Link the Hero of Time is returning tonight. We want so celebrate his return and his loyal friendship to the Royal family. But it is also another reason why we celebrate. Today is the Hero of Times birthday!" Everybody cheered. Saria felt her stomach contracting. How could she have forgotten? When she revealed herself she wanted to give him a present. Zelda continued, "So in honor of him were going to drink! Were going to laugh! Were going to dance! And were going to have fun! Forget whatever quarrel you are having with your neighbor and have fun! He is to arrive in 30 seconds! When he come in everybody wish him a happy birthday!" Cheers were made throughout the whole speech. Zelda sat down beside her father and Saria. In moments there was the crunching of wheels on gravel. Everybody was silent. Everybody was still. Then a voice was heard.  
  
"Alright Impa, what's this all about? Will you not take this blindfold off my eyes?"  
  
"In due time boy, in due time." Everybody stifled a giggle. Link walked on the cobblestones and Impa untied the blindfold. Everybody cheered. Link went a little red in the face. But soon laughed it off.  
  
"THREE CHEERS FOR THE HERO OF TIME!" Shouted one man. The whole crowd chorused back,  
  
"HIP HIP HURRAY! HIP HIP HURRAY! HIP HIP HURRAY!"  
  
"Thank you my dear people! I am glad for such a homecoming party and birthday party all at once. Everyone must continue what they were doing, as it is in my honor." Link said jokingly. "Please lets start this dance!" Link walked over to the great table. Saria stared at him every step of the way. He was very handsome in his royal blue tunic. The hat was off but his hair still came into his face. Saria could see his rippling muscles though the blue tights he was wearing and scolded herself for looking and thinking about that.  
  
Link came closer until he was in front of the King. He bowed and started talking to him. But his eyes were ever present on Saria. Under his sidelong gaze she could feel color rise into her cheeks. Saria couldn't take it anymore. She got up and told Zelda she was going to dance. As soon as she was five feet away from the table at least two men came to ask her to dance, and it seemed as though four were on their way. Saria chose the one that had asked her first. He was handsome but not like Link. They waltzed for a couple of minutes until one man cut in. Saria danced for 15 minutes straight. When she got the chance she stole away to the drinking table and grabbed some punch. Saria had her back turned to the dance when suddenly someone grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.  
  
It was a man who looked rough and a little scary and obviously drunk.  
  
"Listen you're going to dance with me and you going to like it. Nobody is cutting in and were dancing for as long as I feel like it."  
  
"My Sir, you are obviously drunk, and I do not wish to dance with you." He didn't seem to listen, the man swept her right off her feet. He placed his hand just under her breast instead of her waste.  
  
"Sir if you do not let me go I will scream for the king." He didn't listen he kept right on dancing. "Let me go!"  
  
"What if I don't feel like it? I like what I feel." That sentence made hardly any sense but he was starting to scare Saria.  
  
"Let me go you stupid bastard!" His reaction was pulling her closer to him. They were very close and Saria was ver uncomfortable. His hand had no moved to her breast and every now and then she could feel his thumb poke into it. "Get the hell away from! Let me go!" Saria could do nothing. He was stronger that her. "Help! Somebody help!" With that he took the hand that was on her breast and put it over her mouth then dragged her off. She was kicking and it didn't seem anybody new what to do or paid much attention.  
  
"Excuse me my good Sir. But would you mind if I cut in?" Saria looked at the man who had intervened. It was Link.  
  
"No this is my wife and I intend to teach her a lesson for disrespecting me." Said the man.  
  
"I don't think she's the one doing the disrespecting. If I may say so. And you're going to regret not handing her over."  
  
"Or what? Is pretty boy here going to kick my ass?" The man obviously didn't know whom he was talking to. Link sigh then punch the man in the mouth, he let go of Saria a stumbled back.  
  
"Guards! Arrest this man for assault on this fair maiden." Two guards came over and took him by the arms.  
  
"You little wench! I'll get you for this." Saria chose to ignore him.  
  
"Milady, I believe I have searched everywhere for you. Your beauty surpasses anything I have ever seen in my travels. Might I have this dance?"  
  
"Milord you need not shower me with compliments."  
  
"Being modest are we? It is true at first when I saw you I thought you were one of the three goddesses." Asked Link. His arms around her waster felt so right. She could feel herself moving slowly closer into him and he to her.  
  
"You make me blush Milord. Surely I do not deserve such a title as Goddess"  
  
"You deserve all the fair words in the world and much more. Goddess is only one thing that comes to mind as I look at you." Saria felt herself melt under his gaze and his words.  
  
"I feel lucky to have the hero of time in my arms."  
  
"I feel lucky having you in my arms..." He didn't finish the sentence, meaning Saria was supposed to tell him her name.  
  
"Umm Faelyn." It was the only name she could think of at the moment.  
  
"My lady Faelyn, I am lucky to have such a beauty in my arms. You the closest to heaven that I'll ever be." Saria stared up into Links eyes. The secrecy was killing her. Just then a little yellow light sat on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. Saria gasped.  
  
"What's wrong Milady?"  
  
"I'm sorry I have to go." Saria parted with Link and ran towards the castle. The wind started blowing. Saria ran as fast as she could to the nearest tree right outside the castle gate. There she put her hand on it, a green light started to glow around her hand. Saria inhaled the air. A sent of ash she could smell in the air. The cries of people far off were heard and the lost in the wind.  
  
"Saria? Is it you?" Saria turned around with tears in her eyes. Link stood there his eyes looking her over again. Saria nodded. Link ran towards her and picked her up swinging her around. They started kissing each other passionately. Link could feel Saria's hot tears on his cheeks. "Saria how can it be?" Link asked. They had stopped kissing but Link still held her close to his body. Links hand caressed her cheek and then moved to the side of her head where he made her look up into those piercing blue eyes. Saria melted in those eyes. His blue overpowering her green.  
  
"It's one hell of a story Link. I would tell it to you but I have to leave. I must go back to the Kokiri Forest. They are in trouble."  
  
"Then I'm going with you, Milady. We will ride off on Epona. She is the swiftest horse in Hyrule. On her we will be in the Kokiri Forest by tomorrow at noon."  
  
"We must hurry. Something dreadful has happened, and I cannot tell what." Link took her hand a jerked her off her feet. She finally started running, but she guessed not fast enough for Link. He picked her up and started running to the castle. The guards looked at each other both thinking the same thing.  
  
Link put Saria down inside the castle, they went they're separate ways. Saria ran up the three flights of stairs that lead to her room. She started the five-minute process of undressing. Saria soon had nothing but a corset on, she had ripped off the stockings and then through on a white nightgown and robe. Saria was used to going barefoot so that's how she went. Saria took off the earrings and necklace then put on the shell necklace that Link had given her. Saria took down her hair. It came out in long green waves going down her back. She just left it like that, then ran to the door and downstairs to the front doors. Link was already there with two sacks of food. Saria came running to him.  
  
No words were spoken. Link grabbed Saria's hand and they raced to the stables to get Epona. Link helped Saria climb on first, then he climbed on the back. Saria felt a sense of comfort with Link behind her. Epona ran with one kick in the side she whinnied and ran.  
  
When the drawbridge was open there was a man there. Saria recognized him as Erin. She dismounted.  
  
"Erin! What happened?"  
  
"The Kokiri they have been under attack. Many dead, some very wounded. A great army." His breathing was hard and he looked like had been in great battle. Saria saw Zelda run up to Erin.  
  
"Oh goddesses Erin, what happened?" Zelda kneeled beside Erin.  
  
"Princess..." He lifted a hand up a stroked her hair. "I...Love...You... A ...Great.... Army... Were in...trouble." Erin breathed his last breath and then his eyes closed.  
  
"Goddesses spare him." the tears that were in Zelda's eyes leaked onto Erin's. A hand went to her mouth. "No, Erin. Don't give in Erin. Come back. Erin, don't do this to me. I love you." Zelda was overcome with grief. Zelda stroked Erin's face lovingly as tears burning tears came out of her eyes.  
  
"Saria, you go on, Now go!" Said Zelda without looking up. Saria got on Epona with Links help and they rode off. Saria could still catch the sent of ash, and the wind still carried cries of anguish and pain with it.  
  
Saria ended up falling asleep on Link. But her dreams were still troubled with her people dying.  
  
Saria woke when Link whispered in her ear. The sun was high now and they were about one mile from the Kokiri village. There was smoke billowing from the forest.  
  
"Oh god Link. We might be to late."  
  
"We have to try to save them Saria."  
  
"I know. These are my people, I must do everything in my power to help them."  
  
Saria and Link rode off into the forest, but they would not be prepared for what they saw. 


End file.
